tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Fate/Reverse: Shadows
|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'4"|weight = 198 lbs|birthp = North America|hairc = Black|eyec = Brown|armament = Bow, paired tomahawks, ice chisel, knife|likes = Hunting Wendigos|dislikes = Wendigos|talent = Killing Wendigos|enemy = Raimundus and Wendigos|imagecol = Brown}}Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is an Archer-class Servant who appears in the Shadows & Lightning story of Fate/Reverse. He eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is Anwe '(アンウェ, ''Anue), a hero of the Native Americans, more specifically the '''Omushkegowak Tribe (オムシュケゴワク族, Omushukegowaku-zoku), where he is spoken of as the famous slayer of the cannibalistic monsters known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendigo Wendigos] (ウェンディゴ, Uendigo). He is sometimes known as Anwe the Killer (殺人者アンウェ, Satsujin-sha Anue). Archer's legend is told as a story by the Swampy Cree about Wendigos. As the tale goes, there was once a time where the people of a village were being preyed and feasted upon by Wendigos and so they called for help to any warrior brave enough to hunt them all down. One such warrior answered the call, declaring that he will slay the man-eating monsters terrorising them. This warrior in question was none other than Archer. Archer was already considered a master of his craft and was very knowledgeable about the monsters he was hunting for. So rather than seeking the Wendigos out in the forest, Archer instead hid and observed the people of the village, for he knew how Wendigos came to be and how they behaved. Eventually, he noticed a large family of sixteen amongst the others that seemed off, seeing how despite acting normal like the other families, this family would tend to eat more often than the rest. Watching their actions closely, Archer discovered that they were indeed the Wendigos that have been eating people and so he began to plan killing them. Archer would first kill the oldest in the family, the elderly father, by tricking him along with his seven sons into thinking that he was a frail, thin man trying to hunt a beaver. Sensing their father had been killed, the sons immediately rushed back, but each one came back one by one as Archer had them fetch some sticks for the beaver dam at specific locations so that they wouldn't be able to attack him all at once. Archer would kill each son that showed up, with the sixth son finally revealing himself as a Wendigo. The seventh and youngest son was the last son of the family to be killed, but not after begging for his life though he admitted to never giving any of his victims mercy when Archer questioned him. Archer would hide the bodies inside the beaver den and waited for the wives of the father and sons to show up. The elderly wife of the father immediately realised what had happened and attacked Archer, but Archer was too quick for her and killed her. He then turned his attention to the sons wives and demanded those who were human to step aside, which only a handful did while another handful revealed themselves as Wendigos. Archer would dispatch the remaining Wendigos one by one before he told the human wives to help him take burn the hearts of Wendigos into the fire, as that was said to be the only way to destroy them once and for all. And sure enough, the icy cold hearts of the Wendigos burnt until they were nothing but ash. Appearance A slightly tall man who is also well built and muscular. Archer has tanned skin and has a black mohawk ponytail hairstyle as befitting of a Native American while his eyes are brown. Archer also sports red Native-like tattoos on his body and his clothing attire help make him stand out as a champion warrior who hunts monsters. Personality A phlegmatic, calm hunter who dedicates his very existence as a warrior into hunting down Wendigos, in fact you could say there is no-one in the Throne of Heroes other than Archer whose knowledge of such cannibalistic undead monsters is unrivalled. Although while his knowledge of such creatures can be helpful, Archer has the tendency to keep talking about Wendigos in their entirety none-stop, which has caused some of his fellow Servants to be given headaches for foolishly asking him. Archer's war against the Wendigos continues on and has no intention of stopping anytime soon. He considers Raimundus to be the most evil "Wendigo" he's ever come across, mainly because he believes the Lord of Shadow and Lightning to be as such despite having no knowledge of what Dead Apostles are. Role Archer is one of the few surviving Servants left in DEAD FUYUKI. He is encountered in the Dark Woods of Miyama area of DEAD FUYUKI by the Protagonist, Graham and Qin Liangyu where he is seen tracing the tracks of a powerful Wendigo lurking in the area. Archer reveals that ever since he was pulled into this sealed world, he has been hunting down Wendigos in the area non-stop and that the monster Raimundus is the one behind their existence here. He agrees to help the Protagonist as long as the Protagonist's party assist him in hunting down the Wendigo that has been terrorising the Miyama area. After the Monster in the Woods has been slain, Archer will agree to the Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist. Abilities While he is not the best Archer-class Servant,Archer is extremely reliable when it comes to hunting or missions that require his expertise. it is because of this that he has managed to survive as long as he has in a place completely overrun by Dead Apostles. Archer has other weapons he uses in battle as well as a bow, such as a pair of tomahawks, a knife and an ice chisel. As he is summoned under one the Three Knight Classes, Archer has the Magic Resistence skill which is of average rank, and as he is an Archer he also has the Independant Action skill which he has a higher rank. Knowledge of the Wendigo (ウェンディゴの知識, Uendigo no Chishiki) is a Personal Skill of Archer's that uses what he knows when it comes to Wendigos, along with his experiences fighting them and the methods of killing them, into making his attacks super-effective against any monsters or undead with deer, stag, elk or moose features. Also, Archer's attacks would also effect Heroic Spirits who were evil and has the aforementioned animal features, such as the Revenant Dádýr Skrímsli due to the Knowledge of the Wendigo skill. Archer's other Personal Skill is Clairvoyance. Archer's Noble Phantasm is [[Wendigo Killer|'Wendigo Killer']] which manifests as a bow and, with the assistance of the Knowledge of the Wendigo skill, has a super effective attribute against all deer monsters. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:North American Heroic Spirits Category:Native American Heroic Spirits Category:Archer Category:Archer-class Servants